


In The Glow of the Night

by Callisparrow



Category: Genesis (Band)
Genre: Comfort Sex, M/M, thunderstorm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-15
Updated: 2016-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-15 04:01:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7206923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisparrow/pseuds/Callisparrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony might not like to admit it, but he finds himself in need of reassurance one dark and stormy night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Glow of the Night

It was still raining when Tony went to bed. The wind beat against the hotel windows, howling like a lonely animal. The atmosphere felt raw and tingling with electricity, and soon lightning began to strike with the rising of the warm summer air.

Tony shrank into an even smaller ball under the bedclothes, trying to block out the noise of the thunder. It wasn’t that he minded storms; the sound of rain against the window was always very comforting. But the thunder. That’s what always got to him. How was it that thunder unnerved him, but the deafening noise of a concert audience was nothing? To some extent all loud sounds made him anxious, but at least with a concert, he could expect and prepare for the roar of a crowd. Thunder was unpredictable and–

_BOOOOM_. Tony jerked out of bed as the huge thunderclap crashed and rattled the windows. It sounded like it was right above his head.

“Bloody—” He flopped on his back and swore to the ceiling. This was too much. What if the lightning had set the hotel roof on fire? What if it would burn until the whole place collapsed, and no one realized anything was wrong until it was too late? What if—

_No, stop that. You’re worrying again_ , he thought. None of those things are going to happen. Not yet, anyway. Somehow this thought wasn’t as comforting as he hoped.

He got out of bed and paced the floor, occasionally peering out of a window before remembering it wasn’t good to stand near windows during a thunderstorm. He recoiled as another blinding flash of light illuminated the whole sky and the crash of thunder filled his ears. He shivered. There was no way he would be able to sleep tonight. Unless…

His eyes fell upon the extra room keys lying beside his glass of water on the nightstand. He, Mike, and Phil had all exchanged copies of each others’ keys, just as they always did in case of emergencies. Well. Severe insomnia could be considered a kind of emergency, if you squinted a little and thought about it.

He was a bit reluctant to wake Phil. As much as he would have enjoyed Phil’s soft warmth and affectionate cuddles keeping him safe, Phil was dead tired from this tour and on the point of losing his voice. He needed rest more than anyone, even if the little singer would never admit to being tired or needing to stop for once in his life.

That only left Mike. He hesitated only a second before he grabbed the keys and went straight down the hall, stepping briskly and almost silently on his toes.

The air was still and felt uncomfortably humid against his skin as he unlocked Mike’s room. Mike never kept a room quite as cool as Tony might have liked, but he couldn’t have opened the windows anyway, with all this rain. He locked the door behind him and approached the bed.

“Who’s that?” Mike’s voice mumbled sleepily from under the rumpled sheets.

“Me,” said Tony. “Sorry, did I wake you?”

“No,” Mike said with a sigh. “I can’t sleep.”

“Yeah.” Tony shifted awkwardly in the dark, unsure of how to continue, until Mike asked:

“What’s wrong, then?”

“Oh. Nothing,” Tony said. Now that he was here he felt embarrassed to admit he was afraid of a little thunder, and almost considered going back to his own room. But that would look even more foolish. “Just… I tried to call Margaret again. The phones still aren’t working.”

“Mm. Nobody can get through. I tried, too.” Mike rolled onto his back and put his hands behind his head. “Angie’s probably worried sick.”

“Yeah.” Tony cringed as another flash of lightning brightened the room. Mike’s drowsy features were thrown into flickering contrast for an instant.

“Um. D’you mind if I–” Tony stammered. He never finished.

“Come here,” Mike replied, guessing his exact thoughts. He patted the space next to him in bed.

Tony gratefully slid between the sheets and into Mike’s waiting arms. He rested his head against Mike’s bare chest and gently stroked his chest hair. He needed this contact tonight. Somehow the storm didn’t seem nearly as frightening anymore.

As they lay silently together and relaxed in each others’ warmth, Tony’s hand happened to drift further down, brushing Mike’s hip. His arm bumped against something familiar and very hard.

“Oh.” Tony smiled knowingly. He cupped his palm over the bulge in Mike’s boxer shorts.

Mike chuckled. “Heh. I didn’t want to say anything. I was thinking about…” He hesitated. “I always feel lonely if I can’t talk to Angie.”

Tony sighed as he rubbed his foot against Mike’s leg. He knew that feeling too, about Margaret. He liked it better when their wives could travel with them on the tours, but that simply hadn’t been possible this time. Home and the warmth of her love felt so distant from him now that he wondered if they would ever see each other again. That might have been a bit melodramatic, he realized, but such were his fleeting thoughts.

“They must be asleep by now anyway,” Tony murmured over the continuous rumble of thunder. “Angie and Margaret, I mean. Even if we could ring them I wouldn’t want to wake them up.”

“That’s true.” Mike tightened his arms around Tony’s waist, not wanting to let him go. “Maybe she’s sick of me calling her.”

“That’s not what I meant,” scoffed Tony. “She isn’t.”

Mike didn’t answer for a time, but instead he gave Tony’s butt a gentle squeeze. Tony started to feel a bit bolder as his hands moved downward to Mike’s hips again.

“Did you still want this?” asked Tony.

“Mmm. If you insist,” Mike teased. “I may never get to sleep if I don’t.” He allowed Tony to pull down his boxers and waited for him to climb on top as he usually did. But this time it seemed that Tony had a different surprise in store. He rolled onto his stomach and glanced over his shoulder at Mike, his rear end perked in the air.

“Why don’t you fuck me this time?” he said.

“What?” Mike couldn’t believe he had heard that correctly.

“I said, fuck me. From behind. I need a good fucking,” Tony replied saucily.

“Oh. With pleasure, then,” laughed Mike. “Guess you’re in the mood for something different.”

“Damned right I am.” Tony wasn’t sure if it was the storm making him restless, or if he had been secretly longing for shy Margaret’s unexpectedly take-charge attitude with him in the bedroom, but there was some fierce urge rising in him. He craved the feeling of pressure and penetration, maybe even the sharp pain of spanking. He wanted Mike to lie on top of him and crush him, perhaps. It ran contrary to most of his usual feelings of needing control, but he couldn’t ignore this feeling. He smiled as Mike’s large steady hands caressed the length of his back and down to his buttocks, slowly pulling off his underwear.

“I think I can do that,” Mike whispered into Tony’s ear, nibbling it. He spent a long time caressing Tony’s body all over, teasing him with his fingers, and rubbing his erection against his thigh. Tony was so slim and smooth, with his wiry legs and a narrow little bottom that Mike always gently teased him about, but which could never resist. He ran his hands up the back of Tony’s thighs and lightly spanked said bottom, eliciting a quiet moan. His breathing deepened.

Mike reached for the bottle of lube he had left in the bedside drawer. It was gratifying to know he would be using it for someone other than just himself tonight. His cock twitched as he stroked the slippery lube up his whole length, and he took a moment to enjoy the sensation before applying even more lube to Tony’s ass. He moved his thumb in slow circles around the opening, delighting in Tony’s increasing noises of excitement. He watched Tony stroke himself very slowly and his face grew hot.

“Ready?” Mike breathed, his cock eagerly sliding between Tony’s cheeks.

“Yes,” Tony answered in a gasp, “please.”

Mike grasped Tony’s hips and entered him very slowly. They both sighed as they adjusted, moving together gradually faster as their passions rose. Before long, the bed creaked and the headboard slammed into the wall with each of Mike’s thrusts. Tony moaned with almost intolerable pleasure, but even so he had to laugh a bit at the rhythmic banging. Part of him worried they were making too much noise and disturbing Phil from a sound sleep in the next room. But the rest of his mind simply did not care. All he cared about was Mike filling him up, fucking him so deeply in the way only he could. He braced himself and pushed harder against Mike’s cock to meet his thrusts, grinding his ass into him.

“Uhnnn, more,” Tony panted.

“You’ll never have enough, will you,” Mike growled through his teeth. He was already pushing as hard as he could, or so he thought. With a strength that surprised even himself, he lifted Tony’s legs until they left the bed completely, and angled Tony’s ass up, thrusting even deeper. Tony gasped, but oh, that felt amazing.

“Never enough,” Tony moaned. “Oh, that’s good. More, give it to me more.”

“You insatiable bastard,” Mike laughed fondly. “Ah yeah, that’s it, take it all.” He felt his own orgasm build inside him as he pounded, and reached around to take hold of Tony’s cock. He slid his hand up and down, thrilling as Tony breathed hard and finally released with a gasping cry, his cum spurting out and dripping onto the sheet. Mike came in the next instant as he felt Tony’s body tighten and pulse around his cock.

“Oh yes, yes…” Breathless, Mike pumped and pumped until his stamina gave out completely and he collapsed on Tony’s back, joyously exhausted.

Tony sighed in bliss. He was sticky with mingled sweat and his own cum. He felt so satisfied that he might have been content to lie there forever, but it wasn’t long before he realized he had made an awful mess of the sheet.

“Oh… it’s all over your bed,” Tony mumbled, as his senses returned to him. “I’m sorry.” He sat up and tried to wipe the sheet clean, but Mike stopped him with a tender kiss.

“God, I love watching you cum,” Mike said, smiling as their lips parted again. He casually stripped the whole sheet from the bed and balled it into a pile on the floor. “Don’t be sorry.”

They both cleaned up as best they could with trembling limbs and lay down together in bed, still shuddering with pleasure. They felt mildly sore in different places and utterly shagged out, in every sense of the word, but indescribably content. They cuddled close in each others’ arms and fell asleep within moments, oblivious to the distant echoes of the weakening storm.

 

* * *

 

“Not that I’m jealous or anything,” Phil grumbled at breakfast the next morning, “but was that you, bangin’ away like that last night?” His voice was still hoarse and scratchy, but better.

“Pardon?” asked Mike as he chewed his toast, trying and failing to look innocent. In all honesty he was completely famished and not listening very closely as he loaded up his plate with more sausage and eggs.

“Come on, it was, wasn’t it,” Phil insisted. “Sounded like you two were trying to pound a new drum solo into my wall. Bit repetitive, really. Not that good.” He chuckled and stirred more honey into his lemon tea.

“Oh I don’t know. I thought it was _very_ good,” Mike said, throwing an affectionate arm around Tony’s shoulders.

Tony laughed. “Oh, but that wasn’t us, Mike,” he said, buttering up another thick slice of toast.

“No?”

“No, don’t think so.” Tony’s smile was brighter than ever in the sunny, golden morning. “Must have been the thunder.”

 


End file.
